


In the Forest

by Zofiia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 10 Minute Writing Prompt, Drabble, First Meetings, Other, Past, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zofiia/pseuds/Zofiia
Summary: While out in the forest preparing for winter, Lithuania comes face to face with a man on the run.
Kudos: 9





	In the Forest

Cold morning air filled Tolys' lungs. The chill of the breeze chased away any remaining drowsiness from his body. He could not afford to stay in and sleep, not if he wanted to eat. 

Winter was swiftly approaching, and that meant that food would soon become scarce. While he knew that he did not require food in the same way his fellow man did, he knew that eventually he would need it. It was wiser to prepare now than put it off and suffer.

For the past few days he had been travelling northeast in pursuit of a stag that had been very cleverly evading him. Now he was quite far from the forests and shores of his home.

He could hear rustling in the leaves as he walked. The breeze seemed to whisper to him as he moved onward. He listened carefully to it. He knew the consequences of ignoring nature and the spirit that called it home. Here, it seemed to say. He is here.

Tolys stopped in his tracks at the loud snap of a twig. With lightning speed, he notched an arrow and drew back, ready to shoot. He slowly approached the source of the sound. Before he had gotten more than a few steps, he heard someone call out, "Ei, ei!" And slowly, from behind an old oak, emerged a young man.

He was in a disastrous state. His face was peppered with small bruises and cuts. He was very thin, and his face was ghostly white. With hands raised, he said "Palun, ei." Tolys knew this thing was no threat. 

There was something otherworldly about this man. Tolys could tell there was much more to him. "What are you?" Lithuania asked.

The man looked him dead in the eyes. "Another one? Are you, are you an incarnate?"

Tolys let himself relax. This was another man plagued by immortality - just like him. "Yes," Lithuania said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kõu, the Dutchy of Estonia,"

Tolys knew of this man. "Are you the one Denmark is chasing? The pagan?"

The man nodded wordlessly. "Please," he said after a moment of silence. "Just let me go."

Tolys knew too well what this man was enduring. He himself had been the target of the Teutonic Order for years now. He couldn't imagine the suffering that this man had been subjected to in the name of God. "Go," Tolys said. "I did not see you."

"Tänan," the man said, and in the blink of an eye, he had vanished into the forest. 

"I wonder if I will see him again," Tolys murmured. "May the Gods be with him," and with that, he returned to his hunt.


End file.
